pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 7 - Who Is Haze
"It's been so long since I heard that name." sighed Shia as she leaned back in her chair. "Yea that's true and it figure's that after all this time they would still be after me." laughed Timothy as he leaned against a wall. "Who are they?" asked Ash "Haze is a group of ninja formed from the remnants of a special portion of anbu ninja from the Village Hidden In The Light." explained Timothy "I've never heard of it." shrugged Misty "Me either." agreed Tanza "Well not much is known about the village except that it disappeared almost eight hundred year's ago." explained Timothy "Oh...that's a long time ago." said Ash "Pika." nodded Pikachu "Haze is a group of seventeen powerful light ninja each with a group of three or more ninja subordinates. These ninja group's all correspond with the seventeen type's of pokémon. The ninja's I faced today were clearly the electric fraction of haze." nodded Timothy "After our last encounter I thought they had disbanded, but I guess not." sighed Jamie "Well I can only thing of one reason why there back after all this time." noted Shia "You most likely right" agreed Jin "What's that?" asked Brock "Well 4 year's ago Haze stole a necklace that contained a very powerful creature sealed in it. In a attempt to control the creature's power they released it, but they were unsuccessful in controlling it's power. This in turn drove the creature to go on a rampage killing the leader of haze and nearly destroying the village." laughed Timothy "How do you know this?" asked Brock "Well I was the one that fought Haze's leader and the creature." smiled Timothy "No way." smiled Ash "Chu!" shouted Pikachu shocked "You mean you actually fought the creature?" asked Misty "Yea...well let me start from the beginning. You see I had just come back to the region from some training that I had been doing and I want to fight somebody to test my new powers on." explained Timothy "Pika." nodded Kachu "While I was passing through Black-Out forest five Haze ninja jumped out of nowhere and asked me to join them for their cause." said Timothy "Which was what?" asked Tanza "Hun." said Haunter "To attack the Hidden Shadow Village and retrieve a certain item. I started to consider their offer, but I turned them down and when I did it ticked them off big time." laughed Timothy "Chu." nodded Kachu "Why do you say that?" asked Misty "They told me that they had been keeping tab's on me for some time and saw that I was very powerful. It was then that they decided that if I wouldn't join them then they would kill me so that I wouldn't join the shadow village." smiled Timothy "Why would they say something like that?" asked Brock "Well we had also been keeping an eye on Timothy as well. I wanted to recruit him as well for other reason." explained Shia "I see...then what?" asked Brock "They attacked so I did the thing I do best. I fought back and killed all five of them." laughed Timothy "Chu...Pika...Pi." nodded Kachu pointing his finger at Timothy. "Well they had it coming." shrugged Timothy to Kachu "What…." thought Ash to himself. "Chu...Pika." said Pikachu "Well...after I savored my kill and got ready to leave five more ninja appeared, but this time they where from the Shadow Village. I guess you could say I was still in a killing mode, but they said that they weren't looking for a fight. They picked up the body's of the five dead ninja and they wanted me to follow them back to the village and that was the first time I meet Shia. She explained to me about Haze and their recent attack's on the village and asked me if I could help defend it. I asked her if she knew the reason why Haze was attacking the village, but she didn't know so I told her what the Haze ninja told me. After that I told them to give me a few day to consider her offer and I left." smiled Timothy "What did you do after that?" asked Ash "Who knows...anyway a few days later I took Shia up on her offer and was enrolled into the academy. That was where I met Jamie for the second time and the rest of his family. A year later when I finally graduated I was paired into a team with Alice and Jamie and our sensei Mizaro Urazami. We were basically hitting mission after mission, big or small training and keeping ourselves busy till later that year when Haze attacked again. We all did our best to defend the village, but Mizaro was killed by the leader of Haze. His name was Helix Hines and after he killed Mizaro he kidnapped Alice." said Timothy "Why did he do that?" asked Misty "I didn't know why myself at first, but Mizaro managed to explained it to me before he died. He told me that Helix wasn't after Alice, but a necklace she wore and the secret's it hide. Afterwards Jamie and I sat chase to Helix and cornered him on Memory Cliff where he told me what the necklace truly was. He told me that the necklace had a powerful creature sealed in and that he planned on releasing it to control it's power. We tried to stop him, but at the I wasn't strong enough and he was able to release it." shrugged Timothy "That must've been bad?" asked Ash "Chu." said Pikachu “Your telling me…we got beat pretty bad.” said Jaime "Speak for yourself, but it was a good thing and it was a very bad thing. When he released it he tried to order it to destroy me, but it instead turned on him and blew him into oblivion. Afterwards it went own to rampage through the city." explained Timothy "Yes that day allot of good people lost their lives’ trying to stop that creature." noted Shia "How did you'll stop it?" asked Brock "I tried fighting it, but I got knocked around like a punching bag." laughed Timothy "What did you do?" asked Misty "I did the only thing I could...I sealed the creature away vowing that when I became stronger I would defeat it." smiled Timothy "Where did you seal it away at?" asked Ash "Chu." said Pikachu "In my own body." said Timothy He opened his jacket and raised up his shirt and as a strange symbol appeared on his chest. It was that of a black dragon with it’s tail touching spikes on its head which ran down its back and a sphere in its mouth. "Why would you do something like that?" asked Ash "Pika." said Pikachu "My reason's are all selfish none to say the least. Anyway if Haze is back that means either Helix survived that attack or they have a new leader. Either way if they want this creature they'll have to go through me first." smiled Timothy "You mean they'll have to go through all of us first!" shouted Jin "Pika...Pi!" shouted Kachu "Bee!" shouted Nikita "Mee!" shouted Nina "Chu...Pika...Pi!" shouted Kira "We got your back to!" shouted Ash "Chu!" shouted Pikachu "Yea!" shouted Everybody else. "Thanks’ everybody! Now before we get down to any missions we need to head over to Galaxy City." smiled Timothy "Oh yea I forgot that your brother just turned ten this week." remembered Shia "Yea and I promised to give him his first pokémon." nodded Timothy "Alright then...we'll see you all when you'll get back." nodded Shia "Alright see you then." waved Timothy as they all left out of the room and out of the building. "I still can't believe he did that." said Jeena "Like he said his motive's are all selfish." laughed Shia "But to become a Jinchuriki the way he did...it's crazy." said Jeena "Well Timothy's a crazy person to say the least." laughed Shia ………………………………..... Meanwhile Timothy and co headed for the village gate's. "Alright when we get to Galaxy City I also need to pick up another friend of mine." remembered Timothy "Well Let's go then." hurried Jamie as they walked on. To Be Continued............................... Category:Season 2 Content